Tango Lessons
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: “Buchou,” the prince said slowly as he pressed behind the taller man, “is who exactly is on crack again?” Notes: Tango DressES, OT5, For 40baisers


**Title:** Tango Lessons  
**By:** Lucifer Hisaki/  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenipuri or we be seeing orgies upon orgies of yummy yaoi smex  
**Theme/Challenge (both number and theme title):** 36 - Dance  
**Fandom:** Tennis No Oujisama/Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Atobe Keigo/Fuji Syuusuke/Echizen Ryoma/Sanada Genichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** "Buchou," the prince said slowly as he pressed behind the taller man, "is who exactly is on crack again?" He watched Syuusuke more closely for anything that was not normal like wasabi lube.  
**Notes:** Crack, tango dresses and …I think I did crack justice!

**Tango Lessons**

There were times, Ryoma wished he never agreed to this relationship in the first place. And then there were times, Ryoma praised whatever deity in the heavens for agreeing to this relationship. Right now, it's the former.

Ryoma does not dance, at all. However, try telling not one but two people that. Atobe Keigo the resident egotistic number one Diva and stoic, hard faced Sanada Genichirou the Emperor. Fuji was somewhere in one of the balconies of the ballroom with a video camera and Tezuka was Kami knows where.

Now, when it first comes to mind, one does not expect Genichirou being a dancing fanatic or one to actually push, no force, his lover or lovers into learning to dance. Apparently this is one of those quirks he likes to keep hidden. That or Syuusuke and Keigo were rubbing off on him. _Definitely rubbing off them._

Keigo on the other hand, one just knows that he's going to force you into learning to dance from the most Latin romantics to the crazy-shouldn't-probably-be-called-a-style-of-dancing dances from the more native countries, like Kenya or something. At least today, it's more of the former. It's the Tango. That just might be the reason as to why Ryoma's the one in the black lacy Spanish inspired dress and Genichirou is actually helping to criticize his footsteps.

"Your footwork is still too stiff, relax more," Genichirou commented as he scrutinized the couple's dancing.

Ryoma scoffed, "This coming from one who has no relaxed muscles in his _face_? I _am_ relax."

The Emperor just let the insult slide as he smacked Ryoma on the ass with his stick, the type of sticks almost every single dance teacher has. "You're not, you're too tense."

"You try dancing when Monkey King is trying to grope your bare ass! It does not help with the fact you confiscated all my UNDERWEAR!"

"Been there, done that. It's not that hard to ignore."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the _girl_ in this. I'm a male, damnit. MALE. M-A-L-E," this time, Ryoma tagged it with an extended tongue which Keigo smirked before nipping the pink tip.

"We know that, Ryoma-kun, you were so adamantly showing us just this morning I think," Keigo snickered, "care to conduct a replay?"

Ryoma, then pushed as hard as he could against the former Hyoutei captain, "Yadda!"

At that very moment, Kunimitsu entered in a red assemble. A sleeveless top with thick one inch straps over a tube-top like piece and a frilly, a FRILLY red and black laced layered skirt complete with red two inch stilettos. The fan-dubbed Prince gaped in shock as Keigo smiled devilishly and Syuusuke in his hiding spot wiped off the drop of drool at the corner of his mouth. All the cameras he set around the ballroom were on and the show was about to begin.

Genichirou's lips tilted upward a bit, "Bout time you got here. We were waiting too long, Kunimitsu."

Approaching the stoic former captain of Seigaku, the Emperor waltzed to stand in front of the man, carrying a crimson red rose from one of the numerous flower arrangements that Keigo _insisted_ to be in the dancing hall. Genichirou placed the thornless bud over the very much sulking but you can't tell unless you're own of his own kind, a stoic-emotionless-type-of-species-that-is-known-as-the-strong-and-silent-types. "You forgot something, Ku-ni-mi-tsu."

Ryoma face-faulted at the self-evident, not in character Sanada Genichirou and decided that while Keigo with admiring, actually it was more of taking-his-clothes-off-with-his-eyes type of thing, to try and run away while Syuusuke was not in sight.

So with this thought in mind, he tossed away the black two inch stilettos to a corner of the ballroom and run like fire out of the room. However, the door was closed and a white tux Fuji Syuusuke entered with a seemingly innocent look on his face. Ryoma knew better.

Gulping down a lump in his throat, Ryoma slowly stepped back until he bumped into a large warm bare back.

"Buchou," the prince said slowly as he pressed behind the taller man, "is who exactly is on crack again?" He watched Syuusuke more closely for anything that was not normal like wasabi lube.

Kunimitsu's lips thinned a bit more, "Genichirou."

Eyes wide, the vertically challenged uke gaped, "You can tell?"

The former captain of Seigaku just _looked_ at the boy behind him.

"Oh right… yeah… never mind."

The two tennis players moved slightly to Kunimitsu's left before Keigo grasped their wrists and dragged the two to the ground. "Tezuka, you did remember to lose the underwear this time, ne?"

Ryoma thought, _Why did I agree to this in the first place?_ Then Genichirou, not Syuusuke, licked that spot on his body and Ryoma melted. _Oh yeah,_ that.

Owari

Review please!


End file.
